


ii: ty ly bb

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: 28/04/2018 - 28/11/2018:An era that will live on in countless hearts and memories, including dnp's. An era of new friendships made, old friends meeting for the first time, and an abundance of laughter and tears. Most of all, though, it's been an era of growth and discovery.Or, Dan and Phil (but mostly Dan) reflect on Interactive Introverts.





	ii: ty ly bb

Seven months.

So much can happen in just seven months.

Mama bears can go through entire pregnancies, children learn and grow and develop countless new skills, leaves flourish and drift to the ground and snow comes to cover them.

And two boys can tour the entire world. (Or most of it anyway.)

But it wasn’t just seven months, was it? Dan runs his teeth along his bottom lip, the edges curling up just a bit as he kicks his jeans onto the hotel room floor. Countless days of discussions and preparations sometimes made the whole excursion feel like it was spanning his entire life. And maybe it might’ve, if they’d gone to more places.

(It kills him sometimes, how many people they left behind. All those angry, disappointed tweets….all the poisonous vibrations the vile words brought with them….it’s hard to stomach, even when none of it was directly their fault.)

Of course, everything’s got to end somewhere. Maybe at one time, Dan dreamed of spending his life on a stage, living out the lives of others. But dreams grow and change along with the people who hold them, and now? He can’t imagine sharing a stage with anyone else.

Even if that means playing “himself”--or really, a tiny facet of himself. Even if that’s a million times harder than playing someone else because who the hell is “Daniel Howell” anyway?

It’s too big of a question for tonight, yet it hangs heavy in Dan’s heart until he snuggles in beside Phil on the giant bed. Sometimes the unknowns are stifling. Other times, just the solid warmth of a body Dan knows better than his own is enough to ease that tightness, just a little.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Phil remarks, glancing away from his phone to fix a searching gaze on Dan. “Reflecting?”

“How could you have guessed?” Dan curls his lips into something of a smile, but his sigh fills the airy room.

Phil squeezes his hand, allowing their fingers to tangle together before pulling Dan even closer until he’s cradled in Phil’s arms, head resting against Phil’s warm chest. “Because I’m doing the same thing,” he says simply.

They lie in comfortable silence for a while after that, Phil dancing his fingers through his hair and Dan doing his best to focus on this moment and the nice fluttery feelings that come with it. Darkness dances around the edges as it always does, that heaviness that never quite goes away except sometimes in his most magical moments. But it’s manageable tonight and honestly? Even that’s pretty magical.

It’s Phil who finally breaks the silence. “So, you remember the first night of this tour?”

“God, of course.” How could he forget? The emotions were just as high as they were tonight, if not higher. If he really thinks about it, he can still smell the Greek takeaway.

(That six-letter phrase is still branded on the backs of his eyes. It stings a bit less these days, though. Finally. Maybe that’s progress.)

“You were so scared,” Dan giggles fondly, reaching up to twist the nearest strand of Phil’s quiff around his finger. “But look how well it turned out!”

They were both so scared. Dan especially, long before the shows even started. So many days, even during the tour, where it felt like it was never going to happen. So many days where waking up in a different city was no longer magical and full of possibilities, but new and scary and confusing. Sure, he was hitting far less mental walls than during TATINOF, but that just meant those few walls he did crash into hurt that much harder.

They still did it, though. And it was worth it, a million times over.

Phil turns his eyes to Dan, so soft with just a hint of a glimmer. “Hmmmm, I suppose it was _preeetyyyy_ good. People feel like they know us a bit better now. They’ve got some extra bits of the ‘real’ Dan and Phil and nothing bad really happened, did it?”

“No. We’re alright.” And as the words drop quietly from his lips, it hits him all in a rush how _true_ they are. It’s dizzying, up so high in this Brazilian hotel room with nothing but Phil’s breathing and the gentle hum of the ceiling fan to break the silence.

They’re alright!

They’re alright!!!

When has Dan _ever_ been able to say that about himself?

“You’re smiling.” Phil pokes Dan’s dimple, twisting his finger deep in Dan’s cheek and _fuck_ , Dan can’t help it, he has to laugh. Phil joins in, their soft giggles twisting together in the air to create one of the happiest sounds Dan’s ever heard.

“But yeah,” Phil continues, “I’d say we’re alright. Dare I say….more than alright?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice and Dan would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most adorable thing in the world.

Dan giggles again. “Hmmmmm. Might have to get back to you on that one. Maybe when we find that new home?”

“ _God_ , I can’t wait. You think it’s too early to start looking at puppy litters?”

“Yes, Phil,” Dan tries to sigh but it comes out as a laugh instead. “We haven’t even decided where we wanna live yet!”

“Oh. Yeah,” Phil giggles. “But we can at least look? Pleaaaseee?”

“Fuck. You know I can’t say no to those eyes.” Dan slowly lifts his head off Phil’s chest and reaches over for Phil’s phone. Phil shoots his arm out at the same time and their hands tangle together for a moment around the purple case Phil refuses to replace. (Or get rid of completely, if Dan had his way.) Phil fixes him with a challenging gaze, eyebrows wiggling all over the place as he pulls the phone closer to his chest while attempting to pry Dan’s fingers off with his thumb.

Dan gives up pretty quickly, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Phil’s miserable attempt. Phil just boops Dan’s nose in response.

They spend some time cooing over various dog breeds and debating the pros and cons of each, a floaty feeling growing in Dan all the while. It doesn’t occur to him until a lot later that he might be okay with the tour being over if this is what’s coming next.

Seven months is a long time. Yet sometimes it feels like no time at all. The tour will be nothing but a distant memory in everyone’s minds then.

Regardless, it’s always an exciting time in Dan and Phil land. And if these next seven months work in their favor, they just might be some good ones.

(After all, Dan will be newly 28 by then. Who knows what that next year might hold--well, apart from Phil of course?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas and reblog [here](http://phloridas.tumblr.com/post/180609220891/ii-ty-ly-bb) if you'd like! And CONGRATS to Dan and Phil for finishing II, I cannot wait to see what they have in store next for us! <33


End file.
